greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cardiothoracic Surgery
Cardiothoracic surgery is a surgical specialty treating diseases and trauma affecting organs inside the thorax including the lungs, heart, trachea, bronchi and thoracic diaphragm. Notable Cardiothoracic Surgeons *Dr. Preston Burke (former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, former Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman Institute for Medical Research) *Dr. Erica Hahn (former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, Former Surgeon at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Professor Colin Marlow (Visiting Professor from Stanford University School of Medicine, Candidate for Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Virginia Dixon (Visiting Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Noah Barnes (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Teddy Altman (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon and Head of Trauma Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Sam Bennett (Staff Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Larry Maxwell (Chief of Surgery, Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Thomas Evans (Visiting Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman Institute for Medical Research) *Dr. Jeff Russell (former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Goldman (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. McQueen (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Darren Parker (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Craig Thomas (former Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Park (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at UCLA) *Dr. Campbell (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Warren (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at New York Hospital) *Dr. Paul Moak (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Joshua Moore (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. John Davies (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Maggie Pierce (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Taylor (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Rudzki (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Goldman (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon) *Dr. Mason (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Tracy McConnell (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital) *Dr. Harrison (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Thompson (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Wexter (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Hall (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Nathan Riggs (former Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Chris (Fourth-year Cardiothoracic Surgical Resident at Cleveland Clinic) *Dr. Walter Tapley (Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon) Surgical Procedures *'Coronary Artery Bypass Graft Surgery' (CABG): Artieries and veins from elsewhere in the body (most cases the leg) are used to replace or used alongside the coronary vessels in the body (the vessels that supply oxygen and energy to the heart) *'Thoracotomy': Cutting into the chest to gain access to the thoracic organs. Usually performed by a surgeon as the start of their procedure, but sometimes performed in the ER or in the field by ER physicians or paramedics to clamp the aorta to prevent major blood loss. Used in major trauma cases. Notable Cases Grey's Anatomy Season Two *Thoracotomy: Following a G.S.W. to the chest, in an elevator (Bring the Pain): Due to the elevator being stuck between floors caused by a powercut, George O'Malley has to open up the chest to resolve the bleeding and 'plug' any holes until the patient could be taken to an OR and Dr. Burke. Season Four *Ectopia Cordis Repair (Piece of My Heart): Addison returns to Seattle Grace to deal with a pregnant woman whose child is diagnosed with ectopia cordis - his heart has grown outside his body. Addison delivers the child, Hahn works to place the heart inside the chest and Sloan closes using a skin flap grown from the child's own skin. Notes and Trivia *There are 120 cardiothoracic surgery fellowship spots in the country. *Cardiothoracic is often shortened to "cardio" and sometimes shortened to "CT". *At Seattle Grace Hospital and hospitals later established in the same building, there has never been a Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery who stayed for more than three seasons: **Both Preston Burke and Teddy Altman left at the end of their third season on the show. **Both Erica Hahn and Jeff Russell left during their second season. **Technically, Maggie Pierce qualifies as well, as she quit, although temporarily, early in season 11. As of season 14, Maggie is the only cardio head to remain on staff after their third season. de:Herzchirurgie Category:Medical Category:Medical Specialty Category:Surgical Specialty Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Private Practice